Bienvenue sur facebook !
by Alyas-navy
Summary: Les personnages de bleach intègrent facebook ! Venez voir leurs statuts, leurs commentaires, leurs impressions... Tout-y est./Si vous avez un couple préféré, dîtes le moi je le mettrais dans ma fic./Attentions aux spoils ! Enjoy


Lundi:

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_est maintenant ami avec Renji abarai et 130 autres personnes._

* * *

_**Ichigo Kurosaki** __a _écrit_ un statut: Y-a t-il quelque chose de plus ennuyeux que les cours ?_

_**Ishida Uryu** a commenter: Kurosaki concentre-toi.._

**_Rangiku Matsumoto_ **a commenter:_ Oui, les paperasses de taicho ! _

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji abarai** et 20 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Rangiku Matsumoto.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **a_ commenter: Matsumoto ! _

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaguerjack** aime " Le lundi ? Connais pas, car à la Las Noches peut importe le jour, on galère toujours "

**Harribel Tia, Nnoitra Jiruga** et 5 autres personne aiment ça.

**Ulquiorra Shiffer **a commenter: Pauvres espadas..

**Aizen Sosuke ** aime le commentaire d'Ulquiora Shiffer.**  
**

* * *

**Ginjo Kugo **a écrit un statut: 12h30 Rien de mieux qu'un bon ramen !

**Ikumi Unagiy** a commenter: heuu..

**Ichigo Kurosaki** a commenter: ça te dirai de manger autres choses que du ramen ?

**Shukuro Tsukishima **et 6 autres personnes aiment le commentaire d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

******Ginjo Kugo** a commenter: La ferme.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki **aime "Les colombes ne volent pas avec les pigeons"

**Ichigo Kurosaki** a commenter: Et on peut savoir qui est le pigeon ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki **a commenter: Toi.

**Rukia Kuchiki **et 55 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Renji Abarai **a commenter: Bien envoyé taicho !

**Rukia Kuchiki **a commenter: Ichigo ça t'apprendra à commenter tout ce que fait les gens ^^, concentre-toi sur ton cours.

**Ishida Uryu **et 20 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Rukia Kuchiki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** a commenter: Fermez-la..

* * *

**Orihime Hinoue **a écrit un statut: Pour le déjeuner un bon curry au chocolat, avec un petit peu de fromage râpé, du boeuf, quelque gousse de vanille, trois cuillère de piment vert et une fraise !

**Rangiku Matsumoto **a commenter: Yuum, j'en bave !

**Yasutora Sado **a commenter: Cette recette est dangereuse..

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **et 34 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Yasutora Sado.

**Ulquiorra Shiffer **a commenter: Femme apporte moi du thé.

* * *

**Isshin Kurosaki **et **Urahara Kisuke **ont écrit un statut: Nous somme des légendes, beaux, gentlemans, perspicaces, intelligents etc.. Que nous manque-t-ils d'autres ?

**Yoruichi Shihoin **a commenter: La maturité.

**Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto **et 1892 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Yoruichi Shihoin.

* * *

[nda: attention ! Spoils ]

**Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai **et 5 autres personnes sont maintenant amis avec Kokuto.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **a commenter: Sale traître ! Tu nous as trahis et ta encore le culot de nous demander en amis !

**Ishida Uryu **et 5 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Kokuto **a commenter**: **Ow ow on se calme, pourquoi vous avez accepter la demande alors ? ^^

**Rukia Kuchiki **a commenter: ...

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto **a écrit un statut: Que faut-il pour qu'une soirée sois totalement réussite ?

**Shunsui** **Kyoraku **a commenter: Du sake !

**Rangiku Matsumoto **a commenter: Exacte taicho !

**Izuru Kira **et 9 autres personnes aiment le commentaires de Shunsui Kyoraku.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** a commenter: Matsumoto.. Je tiens les bouteilles en otages, si tu veux les retrouver saines et sauves, reprends vite ton travail.. Le futur assassin.

**Rangiku Matsumoto **a commenter: 0.0

* * *

**Coyote Stark **aime: "J'aime dormir rien de plus.."

* * *

**Soi Fon **et 15 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe "Les femmes shinigamis".

**Isane Kutetsu **a écrit: Qu'allons nous faire maintenant pour se détendre ?

**Rukia Kuchiki **a commenter: Allons à la fêtes foraine dans le monde des humains ?

**Hinamori Momo **et 23 autres personnes aiment le commentaires de Rukia Kuchiki.

**Yashiru Kusajishi** a commenter: Non, on reconstruit la piscine dans le jardin de byyakuya !

**Byakuya Kuchiki **a commenter: Disperse-toi Senbonzakoura..

/Connections perdue/

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto** a écrit un statut: 22:49 Déprime..

**Hinamori Momo **a commenter: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rangiku-chan ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto** a commenter: Aaaannw Hinamori ! Taicho a remplacé le sake par de l'eau ! Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse !

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **a commenter: Je ne t'ais jamais promis que je ne changerais pas le contenant..

**Hinamori Momo** a commenter: Il t'a bien eu ^^

**Ikaku Madarame **et 60 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Hinamori momo.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** a commenter: Maintenant dormez.

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécier :) La suite arrive. Si vous voulez que mette des couples dîtes le moi.


End file.
